jenniferfallonfandomcom-20200215-history
Damin Wolfblade
Damin Wolfblade is the son of Marla Wolfblade and her deceased husband, Warlord Laran Krakenshield, and High Prince of Hythria. He plays a large part in the Hythrun Chronicles in both the Wolfblade and Demon Child trilogies. He is first mentioned in the book Wolfblade, when he is born and raised. When he is four the first assassination attempt on his life is made by his stepfather Nashan Hawksword who wants to replace Damin with his son, also Marla's son, Narvell. Like other Warlord heirs he is fostered in the households of Warlords around Hythria and his best friend is Starros who was brought into the household to confuse potential assassins as to whom Damin is. Damin's uncle Makhas, who rules Krakander in his name until Damin reaches the age of 30, is mad and believes that one day Damin will marry Makhas' daughter Leila, when in fact she and Damin view each other as brother and sister and she becomes the lover of Starros. When Makhas finds out he flies into a rage nearly beating Starros to death which causes Leila to commit suicide, this tragedy forces Damin to take control of his province and depose his uncle. As Warlord he is a more then capable ruler but gives off an image of a spoiled good for nothing to offput his rivals, Cyrus Eaglespike and the Patriot Faction. He enjoys raiding across the border in Medalon for cattle. He also supports Tejay Lionsclaw in her bid to become Warlord after her husband dies and leaves her with four young children and a 5 year old heir, this decision will later benefit Damin greatly. In the Demon Child trilogy Damin signs a treaty unauthorized by the High Prince and uses his Krakander Raiders to help the Defenders of Medalon against the invading army of Karien. It is during this time that he meets and becomes the lover of Princess Adrina of Fardohnya who he caught trying to escape from her husband Prince Cratyn of Karien. They share an instantly dislike of each other but through a series of encounters become lovers and fall in love, though each is too proud to admit it. On the way back to Krakander the demon child R'shiel orders Adrina and Damin to marry to create peace between Fardohnya and Hythria. It is also revealed that Adrina is pregnant. Within days of his return to Krakander Damin leanrs that his uncle is dead and his cousin Cyrus Eaglespike has claimed the throne in Damin's absence. He marches on Greenharbour and with the majority of the Warlords votes, is declared HIgh Prince. However he is then immediately beseiged by Eaglspike and Adrina is kidnapped. Damin and R'shiel covertly rescue his wife, which prompts Damin and Adrina to reveal their true feelings to one another. Upon their return to Greenharbour, with help from Adrina's father King Hablet, they lift the seige and are crowned High Prince and Princess of Hythria with Damin appointing his captain Almodavar as the new Warlord of Krakander.